


What If?

by Wolfhound159



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhound159/pseuds/Wolfhound159
Summary: This is a oneshot about what if Sam and Lara met, not at college, but when they were 6 years old. I might add more chapters following the rest of their lives.





	1. The Beginning

Winston pushed open the heavy blackout curtains, slowly bringing light into the dark chamber behind him. The room was enormous, the bed was set low with the pillars almost able to touch the roof and set with big pink feathery pillows. Books and maps were strewn about, the doors to a walk-in closet were open carelessly. A soft smile grew on his well-disciplined lips as he eyed the scene before him. Lara groaned, rubbing her eyes as she glared at him from underneath a mountain of covers before yawning softly and turning away from him, trying to recapture the bliss of sleep once more.

 

“Good morning, Lady Lara.” Winston walked around to bring in a silver tray. “Today is a big day, Mister Nishimura is arriving with his wife and daughter.”

 

Lara pulled herself up to a sitting position, grumbling, “Couldn’t he arrive later?” She yawned once more, turning her head to the tray as her stomach grumbled gently.

 

“Staying up late again to read, I see.” He shot her a disapproving look as she squirmed in her seat, looking down at her hands.

 

“Only a little,” She tilted her head and looked up at him, a playful smile slowly twisting the corners of her lips.

 

“You still need to get ready,” He fixed her hair back towards her messy braid. “Master Croft is expecting you to be bright and well dressed for the visitors.”

 

She pouted, folding her arms, “I don’t want to.”

 

Winston removed the lid from the tray, revealing a glass of warm milk and eggs benedict, “There are things in life we have to do, even if we don’t want to.”

 

With that, he stepped back and excused himself out of the room, leaving Lara alone in her bedroom.

 

Lara took in a deep breath, rubbing her eyes once more before pulling the glass towards her. She was slowly getting used to being just a toy for display, to be primed and polished to show Dad’s visitors but to be disregarded for the rest of the time. She felt pinpricks of tears starting to worm their way to her eyes, but she blinked them back, shaking her head softly for effect. She swung her legs over her bed, letting them fall on the soft rug below. She knew she was going to have a hard day just smiling amiably but she took a calming breath and prepared herself to face her day ahead.

 

 

Sam sat stiffly between her mother and father, the silence in the car bringing her close to tears. She was picking at the rough skin between her recently polished fingernails, fiddling with the lace of her slightly frilly soft pink dress, doing anything to pass the time. She tried to see if her parents were in a talking mood but after a rather harsh, “Be quiet, Samantha,”, she didn’t have the courage to utter another word. She was starting to wonder how much longer the trip was going to take, when the car slowed to a stop. Her father exited the cab first and she almost pushed him forwards, trying to get out of what she knew was going to bore her to death if she stayed any longer.

 

“Whoa,” was all Sam could bring herself to say as she gaped at the huge looming castle before her.

 

It towered over her, seeming as to catch clouds with the tip of it, the giant clock seemed motionless and intimidating all at once. She followed her parents to the giant door and hid herself as her father took hold of the door knocker and knocked thrice. She listened to the sound as it echoed inside, wondering if maybe the cab driver got confused and brought them to a haunted house instead when the door creaked open, a tall slender man, standing straight as a pole, his suit shiny and the creases of them defined as he held his hands behind his back and his hair white as snow, although his face hasn’t nearly caught up with his hair.

 

“Mister and Mrs. Nishimura, I presume?” He bowed slightly as Sam’s parents nodded. He opened the door further, letting them pass. Sam hesitated in entering, looking at the immenseness of the inside of the castle.

 

“Miss Nishimura?” Sam looked back at him scared, but relaxed slightly when he gave her a small comforting smile. She thought he reminded her of someone familiar, an uncle or grandfather, but the thought flew away as instantly as it came the minute she walked in and the door shut with a loud bang. A soft shriek left Sam as she raced to cling to her mother’s dress.

 

“My name is Winston, Master Croft and Lady Lara welcome you to the Croft Manor. Now, if you’ll follow me this way, I shall direct you to the study.” Winston continued as if he didn’t notice, smiling at the adults, and leading them past the parlor towards a room to the right. The parlor was vast, a giant grand staircase centered with deep brown handles and warm red carpet on the steps and it split into two opposing directions as it reached the top. A large portrait of a mother and father with a small squirming child was positioned over the separation of the staircase.

 

The next room that Winston led them to was equally as massive, with floor to ceiling shelves covered in books and the occasional golden artifact. On the left was an ornate fireplace, decorated with red to grey stones similar to a mosaic. On the shelf of the fireplace were small picture frames, too high for Sam to reach, but centered between the frames was a golden warrior with a bow and arrow and a long flowing braid. The fireplace was lit, the fire crackling softly behind a clear glass. Surrounding the fireplace were two big chairs that seemed comfy, but Sam knew that those types of chairs had scratchy cushions. Centered in the room was a neat circular table, the dark brown wood making the white lace cloth strip on it glow. On top of the tablecloth was a fishbowl of assorted candies and lollies, twin candlesticks were bordering the bowl. Behind the table was an inviting white sofa, with a rocking chair on both sides. And towards the right of the room was a wide desk, with a white spiny chair and a big computer. Sam was tempted to go explore the desk, but her father shot her a look that killed her bravery. Sam opted instead to take a lollipop from the bowl, pull herself up onto a rocking chair and entertain herself with just looking around the room, her feet swinging as she tried to maintain a steady speed.

 

“Master Croft is currently on a call with a curator at the moment, but he and Lady Lara will be soon joining you here. Tea will be brought along shortly, but if there is anything else I can do for you, please do not hesitate to call me, or any of the other servants.”

 

 Winston waited patiently for a moment, before bowing and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Sam looked up at her father who was looking around the room appreciatively, while her mother was straightening out the soft wrinkles that formed on her dress from the ride.

 

Within a minute, Sam saw the door open and a young lady wearing a maid’s outfit brought in a tray with a kettle, a sugar bowl and six teacups and saucers. The woman looked around 19, with dark almost black hair braided and wrapped neatly in a bun and a small white cap. Her dress was black and soft, going down almost to the half of her calf, her white apron almost blinding against the black dress. She had knee high white socks and black shiny shoes that seemed almost entirely uncomfortable.

 

She smiled politely, replacing the fishbowl of sweets with the tray, and removing the candles so she can place two trays, one with triangle sandwiches set in a spiral pattern and another with a small circular tower of brownies. Just as the maid finished placing the tray down, the door opened again, but this time a girl around Sam’s age entered.

 

Mr. Nishimura stood, as well as his wife, and smiled at the girl in a simple light blue dress. Her soft brown hair was pulled back into a topsy ponytail and she held her hands behind her back as she looked at the group.

 

“Good morning,” She spoke softly, stepping inside and walking towards the adults, “I’m Lara.” She extended her small hand, towards Mr. Nishimura, for a handshake. Her face was serious, her brows furrowed as she twisted her features into a stoic frame.

 

“My name is Hisao Nishimura,” He smiled kindly, taking her hand and shaking it gently. He was slightly surprised by the tight grip she had. He gestured to his wife beside him as he let go, “This is my wife Antonia.”

 

Lara extended her hand as well, holding Antonia’s hand with slightly less of a tight grip. Her face softened slightly before she looked away, letting her hand slip out of the handshake. She turned her attention to Sam, who had stopped rocking, but made no efforts to get up. She had her right leg halfway up, folded under her left and her hands were clutching the handles of the rocking chair, her knuckles almost white.

 

“This is our daughter Samantha.” Mr. Nishimura smiled before giving Sam a sharp look, “Sam, why don’t you stand and say hello.”

 

Sam looked at Lara, as if trying to read her reactions, before letting her grip loosen on one of the handles and taking Lara’s hand warmly in hers. She pulled away quickly, a spark of electricity ran between their index fingers and she yelped in surprise. Lara flinched, looking at Sam concerned, taking a step back.

 

Before Lara can ask if she’s okay, a man cleared his throat, his steps echoing through the parlor as he walked in. Lara spun on her heels, facing a tall nicely dressed man in a suit, his hair dark and slicked back, with the beginnings of grey starting on his roots. He was straightening his black bowtie, his lips curled into a cocky smile. He shook Mr. Nishimura’s hand, while giving a polite kiss on the top of Mrs. Nishimura’s hand.

 

“Lara, sweetheart, why don’t you and Sam go and explore the playroom?” He gave Lara a dashing smile, before nodding towards the door. Lara took a deep breath and nodded, looking to Sam, who reluctantly followed her out of the room.

 

Sam kept her distance to Lara, who walked quickly and quietly down elaborate hallways as it twisted and turned like a maze that Sam couldn’t remember, her head down looking at her shiny shoes. She wanted to reach out to the girl, but she argued herself against it, not wanting to make her upset. She almost believed that the girl didn’t notice she was behind her, when Lara turned to a door and held it open for Sam to walk in.

 

As she passed through, Sam took in the view of the room. It was yet another massive room, bigger than Sam’s bedroom back home. The walls where a light orchid color, with the curtains a bright white lace. There were twin stands taller than Sam with big deep red vases with people painted on them in white. In one side of the room, Sam noticed a treasure chest, with tools and Barbie’s and toys filled inside, masks were strewn about on the floor, some were hanging on the walls. On the wall to the left was a giant map, with dozens of strings pulled from England. Sam took a couple steps in, looking around the room. Towards the back of the room sat a big fireplace, not as ornate as the one in the parlor, but this one was still just as elegant. A fire inside was crackling gently with a glass blocking anyone from reaching in. Sam let her eyes trace up the fireplace before resting on the eyes of a portrait of a woman. Her face was puckered in a growl, her black hair pulled into a tight bun and her dress was black and ornate. Her eyes seemed to follow wherever Sam moved, glaring deep into her soul, sending goosebumps from behind her neck forwards across the skin of her arms and down her back. Sam gasped softly, taking some steps back, terrified of turning her back onto the woman and having the lady crawl out of the portrait and after her, when she felt hard cold marble on her back. She shut her eyes tight as a loud shattering crash resonated behind her.

 

“Look at what you did!” Lara yelled, pulling Sam away from the stand, her face was contorted in a glare. She pointed at the vase that was shattered on the floor, her small foot tapping impatiently. “That was almost 400 years old!”

 

Sam took a step back, to try to distance herself from the intensity of Lara’s glare. Sam felt her eyes starting to sting and fill, her vision starting to blur and fog over. Her breathing quickened and a lump started to form in her throat. “I-I’m sorry. It was an accident. I didn’t mean to break it.”

 

“Yeah, well you did.” Lara crossed her arms, huffing out and redirecting her glare to the vase.

 

Sam took the small break from her stare as an opportunity to turn on her heels and run out of the room, her tears spilling out on her cheeks. She was upset but refused to let a stranger, much less an angry stranger, see her cry. She was running blindly around the manor, not knowing her way back to her parents. She turned and turned through several hallways, each looking the exact same as the one she just passed, until she reached a dead end with a giant door, taller than all the others, towards the end of the hall. Sam hiccupped, her cries starting to come in choked out sobs. She reached over and opened the door which was heavier than she thought it would be. It leads out to a wide open field, a stable of horses was out towards the distance and a couple of closed off rings had different obstacles and sand instead of grass.

 

Sam ran, her hands flying to wipe at her eyes when she bumped into the legs of a tall white mare. She fell on her butt, looking up at the horse in fear and surprise. The mare stomped, starting to raise her front hooves and flailing them wildly, her whinny echoing through Sam’s ears, making her heart skip a beat and pound heavily in her chest. Sam’s eyes widened as she noticed the mare’s stomps getting closer, nearly missing Sam’s right leg and her hand.

 

“Cleo, stop!” Lara called out, racing towards the horse, pushing the mare’s chest when she flailed her hooves, almost hitting Sam’s head. Lara grabbed the horse’s reigns and pulled her away from Sam, setting her off to gallop away. It was only when Sam let out the breath she had been holding, that Lara turned to her. “Are you okay?”

 

Sam was trembling, looking up at Lara with her face seemingly frozen in fear. Lara looked over Sam’s body trying to see if she was hit or bleeding. She reached out her hand to help Sam up, who was still trying to process what happened before her.

 

“Y-You saved me,” was the hushed reply that slipped out of Sam’s mouth. She took Lara’s hand, letting her pull her up to a standing position. She rubbed her palms on the sides of her dress, trying to calm herself down.

 

“Sorry about Cleopatra, she can be a bit temperamental. Are you hurt? Did she hit you?”

 

Sam shook her head, looking at Lara confused, “Why did you help me? I thought you were mad at me and hated me?”

 

Lara was panting softly, trying to catch her breath, “I saw you running out of the playroom and I wanted to make sure you were okay, I couldn’t just let Cleo hit you.”

 

“Thank you,” Sam spoke softly, she patted the back of her dress, getting the debris and dirt off of it, “And I really am sorry about the vase.”

 

Lara shrugged, smiling gently, “It’s okay, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You didn’t know.”

 

Sam looked down at her shoes, smiling softly, before she turned to Lara again giving her a dazzling smile, “I have an idea.”

 

Lara couldn’t help but smile, “What is it?”

 

“Wanna start over?”

 

Lara giggled, reaching her hand out, “Hi, I’m Lara.”

 

Sam just grinned and pulled her into a big hug. Lara almost stumbled backwards before regaining her footing and wrapping her arms around Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Lara raced down the hallways. Sam was still confused as to where to go, but as she followed Lara through the maze of halls, she started to figure it out more or less. It helped that her parents decided to let her stay at the Croft Manor more often than usual. Sam wondered why, but she didn’t care for the answer that much, she was just glad to be able to spend some more time with Lara.

                  

Lara made a sharp turn into a room, dragging Sam inside and shutting the door quickly. They were both out of breath and panting heavily, amidst a swarm of incessant giggles. Lara raised her finger to her lips, shushing Sam gently before pressing her ear to the door. Sam quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands, her eyes going wide.

 

They heard footsteps running up the hall, coming closer. “Girls!” Wilson’s voice called out, his tone brash. They were silent, fearful to even breathe, before hearing Wilson’s footsteps fade out the other way.

 

Sam let herself relax falling into another fit of giggles. She smiled wide, stealing a glance around the room. It was an elegant bedroom, the curtains and bedcovers were a deep, rich red, the wardrobe and the bedframes were a dark mahogany. The floor was hardwood, with white fluffy circular rugs placed strategically around the bed and closet. All of the picture frames and paintings in the room were covered with white sheets of fabric. Sam walked over to the open closet, her finger tracing the seams of dozens of huge floor-length dresses and elegant shirts and sweaters in various colors. She skimmed through all of the clothing, before something moving caught her eye. She turned quickly to see a white cloth fluttering gently in the breeze from the open window, a corner of the picture frame was peeking out from the bright fabric.

 

Sam took a step closer, lifting the sheet carefully, revealing a small picture frame of Richard Croft, Lara, and a woman Sam didn’t recognize. Richard’s hair was black and shiny, and Lara looked younger, wearing a white dress with a red floral design. Sam, however, was drawn to the woman. She was wearing a floor length sky blue dress with a white lace design on the sleeves and chest. Her eyes were a soft warm hazel, looking at the camera fondly, her lips curled into a sweet smile. She had dark, almost black wavy hair, curled into an elegant side swept hairstyle with a braided crown.

 

“That’s mum.” Lara spoke softly, startling Sam, who flinched and turned to Lara frightened before relaxing.

 

“She’s very pretty.” Sam turned back to the picture to look at the woman.

 

Lara nodded, walking close to Sam to look at the picture again. “This was at Mum’s gallery opening last year. Dad had to leave early because he got a very important call.”

 

Sam nodded, looking back at Lara, “She painted?”

 

Lara smiled wide, “Yeah, she was amazing! I could never paint anything as pretty as she could. She even let me help paint her paintings in that gallery. There’s a couple paintings of her here, but Winston covered them all up.”

 

“Why?”

 

Lara’s face turned sullen, looking down at her feet before looking up at Sam, “She died 6 months ago. Winston said that if we covered up the paintings and pictures of her, she’ll be able to go to a better place.”

 

Sam turned back to the picture frame, covering it back up tenderly with the cloth.

 

Lara smiled softly, “No one comes in here anymore. Except Winston, to dust and open and close the windows. He says it’s out of habit, but I know he’s lying. He wants her back.” Lara glanced at the bed, remembering the night when her mother passed, and she refused to sleep in her own bed for a good 2 months.

 

She shook her head softly, forcing her mind on another topic, “Come on! Winston’s probably gone now, we could go play outside in the playground.”

 

Sam smiled, taking Lara’s hand and letting her lead her out of the room. Lara closed the bedroom door gently, walking down the hallway towards an intersection. She pressed herself up against one of the walls and peered carefully, trying to spot Winston.

 

“You girls are in big trouble!” Lara and Sam shrieked, turning around quickly, facing a very cross Winston. His face was a bright red, and his arms were folded across his chest. Sam positioned herself slightly behind Lara, never letting go of her hand. Winston looked at each of the girls sharply, his face scrunched, his eyes were narrowed, his nostrils flared, and his mouth was squished into a small pout.

 

“How dare you girls break the display glass and sneak ancient 800-year-old knives and 15thcentury Ottoman firearms into Ana’s suitcase?” Winston continued, staring down the girls.

 

Despite the intimidating look Winston was giving her, that caused her stomach to flip and tears to prick her eyes, Lara smirked defiantly.

 

“Do you know how much trouble you caused the poor girl? She was detained by the air marshals at the metal detector, she missed her flight, and she almost got arrested. Your father had to call and come up with this cockamamie story and getting a legal pass for her.”

 

Lara sighed, rolling her eyes. She let go of Sam’s hand to cross her arms, shifting her weight onto one leg, challenging Winston’s look. “She deserved it.”

 

Winston didn’t back down, “Little Lady Lara, just because she’s dating your father doesn’t mean she’s a bad person.”

 

Lara huffed, dropping her arms in a harsh motion and taking Sam’s hand again. “I don’t want her here. This is my home too.” She didn’t give Winston a chance to continue. She turned and walked away, leading Sam out of the house and into the backyard.

 

As soon as they arrived at the playground, Lara let go of Sam’s hand again, picking up some rocks and throwing them into the sand as hard as she could. Tears fell rebelliously down her cheeks. She suppressed a whimper and dropped the rock in her hand, letting herself fall into a sitting position, the palms of her hands flying automatically to rub against her eyelids, wiping away the tears.

 

Sam sat down next to her, caressing her shoulder gently. Lara looked at her softly, before turning and wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

 

 

 

7 months passed, and Lara was sitting by the windowsill, peering out anxiously for the cab that would bring her friend. She found school boring, and hated having to wait so long till she saw her friend again. Her heart leapt in her chest and she almost ran out of the manor when she saw the gate opening and the cab driving closer. A smile grew on her face as the backdoor swung open and Sam stepped out, a bright pink backpack on her back and dragging a rolling suitcase.

 

Sam smiled up at the manor, taking in the sight again. She had missed Lara and was excited for spring break, annoying her parents until they let her stay the whole break at Croft Manor. This time, she brought a lot of goodies that she knew Lara was going to love. She almost raced to the door, watching it swing open without her needing to knock, and seeing Lara pushing it open. She let her suitcase topple over as she raced into Lara’s arms, hugging her tight.

 

“I missed you!” Sam spoke, pulling away with a giggle.

 

“I missed you too,” Lara gleamed at her, her smile was bright and beautiful, showing an empty slot where she lost her two front baby teeth.

 

“I brought you a surprise!” Sam turned, dragging her suitcase inside and rolling it behind her as she took Lara’s hand and walked to the playroom.

 

“What is it?” Lara asked curiously, giving her friend a sideways look.

 

Sam lifted her finger to her mouth and shushed Lara, “I can’t tell you the surprise because then it’s not a surprise, dummy!”

 

Lara giggled, pushing Sam softly, “Bully!”

 

Lara shut the door to the playroom as Sam set her suitcase down, opening it carefully. Lara sat down on the rug beside her, looking at what she was doing curiously.

 

Sam pulled out a big book, with the cover faded on frayed leather binding. She carefully opened the cover and it was a story book, the pages were crinkled and worn, worried in awkward patterns with a darker pattern almost as if the pages had had water splashed on them a couple times.

 

Sam smiled brightly at Lara, “This is the story of my great-great-great-great-grandma!” Sam counted the greats on her fingers, giggling as she got to the final word. “Her name is Himiko, and she’s a Sun Queen on this hidden island named Yamatai.” Sam flipped the pages, letting Lara see all of the drawings and pictures. “She can communicate with the spirit world and control the weather. There was a war coming and she made her island disappear, and that was the last time anyone heard anything of Yamatai.”

 

Lara smiled, flipping back to the drawings she was fondest of, her eyes tracing over the patterns and forms. “If she was a Sun Queen, does that make you a Sun Princess?”

 

Sam thought about this seriously, tilting her head and looking off to the fireplace pensively. A soft smile crept back up on her face as she turned back to Lara. “I think so!”

 

Lara smiled, standing up and walking to the suit of armor in the playroom. She stood on tiptoes and lifted the head off of the armor. Sam looked at her curiously as Lara put on the head and slipped up the visor to look at Sam.

 

“If you’re a Princess, you need a knight to protect you from danger.” Lara giggled, putting her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest in her most superhero pose she could manage.

 

Sam closed the book and put it back in her suitcase, turning back at Lara with a huge grin, “Does protection also mean food? I’m hungry.”

 

Lara bowed, “As you wish, Princess Sam,” before falling into an endless giggling fit.

 

Sam curtsied, starting to giggle, “Why thank you, Brave Knight Lara.”

 

The two girls took a moment to let their laughter out. Lara turned to the door, a mischievous look in her eyes.

          

Sam looked at her curiously, a sly smirk on her face, “What are you thinking of?”

 

Lara reached out for Sam’s hand, who gladly gave it to her, and Sam was led to the study again, the girls looking at a golden tiara on display.

 

“A princess needs a crown,” Lara stated simply as she opened the display and set it gently on Sam’s head, who was giggling incessantly.

 

“Isn’t your dad going to get mad?”

 

Lara smiled wide at her, joy in her eyes, “Dad’s not home, and we’ll put it back on the display when we’re done playing.”

 

Sam hugged Lara, feeling a bit awkward with the suit of armor helmet. “Thank you, Lara.”

 

“That’s what friends are for!” She grinned, taking her hand and skipping with her down the halls to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so towards the next chapter, I'm going to be doing a sort of time skip. It won't be that much, they'd still be around 10-12 years old, but they won't be as young as in these two chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the SUPER long update wait, I got distracted with life and work and school, and other shows, and my laptop locking me out of Microsoft Word so I couldn't access this story at all. This will be the conclusion for this series, following the lives of Sam and Lara from children through to adulthood before the first 2012 game started. I might come back to this idea and upload some one shots of their marvelous misadventures at driving Wilson insane. You guys have been so patient and wonderful with me! I really appreciate it, and I'm so sorry to make you all wait this much.

Sam couldn’t get out of the cab fast enough. She tugged on the handle of the door repeatedly as the car slowed to a stop in front of the old familiar manor. Finally, the handle clicked and the car door swung open. She flew across the distance, stopping abruptly at the grand door and pounding on its heavy wooden frame. Half a minute later it creaked open, Winston stood in front of her, a look that held sadness and understanding. He stepped aside and let Sam race in, heading towards Lara’s bedroom.

As she neared the room, she slowed, letting herself catch her breath before raising a hesitant hand and knocking softly, her ear and half of her body pressed against the frame.

“Go away.” Lara’s voice called out, it sounded squeaky crackling halfway and it was soft and small. Sam took a deep breath and tried to turn the doorknob but it clicked and wouldn’t budge.

“Lara,” Sam breathed, her voice barely above a whisper, “Sweetie, let me in.”

Sam strained her ear trying to catch any sign of movement before taking a step back as she heard Lara’s bed frame creak under her and Lara’s slippers shuffling against the carpet heading towards the door. She felt her heart hitch as the door slowly creaked open.

Lara was wrapped in a blanket, her eyes red and puffy, tears flowing freely and carving trails down Lara’s cheeks. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her hands were trembling as she raised them to her eyes to swipe messily at her tears.

“Sam?” She whispered, her voice crackling softly. Lara looking at her sadly, her bottom lip starting to curl upwards as her eyes shone with fresh tears. She took in a sharp intake of breath, letting it out shakily, and a tear slipped out of her eye landing on the top of her cheek.

Her name being spoken from Lara’s lips gave Sam the courage she needed to cross the distance and wrap her arms around her. She held her close, her arms tightening as Lara’s chest heaved and shook violently. Lara clung to her friend, her forehead pressed against Sam’s shoulder and her arms wrapped around Sam’s waist. Her hands tightened into fists, clutching Sam’s shirt and pulling her closer as she sobbed. Sam managed to lead Lara backwards towards the bed, helping her sit down while she continued to pour out her emotions.

After almost an hour of crying, Lara’s sobs melded into soft whimpers. She softly pulled away from Sam, using the palm of her hands to rub at her eyes. Sam raised her hand, letting the back of her fingers run across Lara’s cheek, before her hand curled around Lara’s face, her thumb brushing gently at the moist skin under her eyes.

 

“It’s all my fault.” Lara whispered, letting herself fall back on the bed.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Lara gulped, letting out a shaky breath. “It’s my fault he’s-”

 

“No,” Sam shook her head, “No Lara, its not.”

 

“Sam. I was there, we fought.” Lara looked at her, her eyes were bloodshot. “I told him I hated him. That he can’t ignore me for months at a time and then try to buy my love with presents. That I. God, I told him I wished he had died instead of Mum. He ate a bullet because of me, Sam. He died because of me.”

 

Lara took a deep shuddering breath, wiping at her eyes. Her eyes wavered as she steeled herself from her thoughts. “I’m a monster.”

 

“No,” Sam’s voice cracked, tears falling down her cheeks, “You’re not a monster Lara.”

  
  
  


Sam was sitting nervously in her chair, the black gown spread over her ankles. The cap was snug on her head, her hair behind her ear, the tips of it being cut in a short style caressing her shoulders. The tassel hung on her cap, its weight heavy on her head as she tried not to look to the audience and focus on the speech that the principal was giving. She closed her eyes and stifled a yawn, knowing that Lara was somewhere in the audience. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she rubbed her sweaty palms on the gown.

 

She almost cried as the ceremony lasted longer than she cared to, her hands getting tired from clapping. Finally it was time to line-up at the front and she waited with bated breath. She could look into the crowd, the huge auditorium was packed, the dark lights making it virtually impossible to distinguish any face or form, scattered flashes of light from cameras littered the spanse of darkness, like flashing stars in the night sky.

 

“Samantha Nishimura!” Sam jumped when her name was called and she puffed up her chest, walking proudly towards the Principal and shaking his hand. She could hear whistling from the audience, and her cheeks burned as she smiled wide.

 

Walking out into the courtyard, Sam pushed the people out of the way, running to Lara and wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. “You came!”

 

“Did you ever doubt I would?”

 

“You said you were going to be in a business meeting and you couldn’t come.”

 

“Did I?” Lara looked at her innocently, the corners of her mouth curling upwards as she fought a chuckle. Sam crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at the insufferable british woman. She hid the amusement in the twinkle of her eyes.

 

“You’re lucky you came,” Sam stated matter-of-factly, pulling the cap off of her head and flipping her hair over her shoulder. “I wasn’t going to go to your graduation if you didn’t come to mine.”

 

“My graduation was a month ago! You can’t un-go to something you already went to.”

 

“I can if I use my time travelling powers!”

 

“You don’t have any.”

 

Sam laughed, “How do you know? Ms. I’m-too-smart-for-my-own-good!”

 

Lara rolled her eyes, stealing her cap and running off into the crowd.

 

“Hey!” Sam smiled, running after her.

  
  


Lara was sitting in a table at the college library, her nest of books and blankets undisturbed. She rubbed at her tired eyes, covering a yawn with her hand. Looking at the time on her phone, she realized she’s been at the library for three days straight, only getting up to go to the bathroom and buy some snacks from the vending machine. She stood up, stretching her back and neck, wincing when she heard some bones settling in with a pop. She let her hair loose, running her fingers through her hair, pulling it back into a loose ponytail. Lara flinched when she felt arms being wrapped around her stomach. She turned quickly, a glare already on her face when her eyes landed on Sam’s familiar shining eyes.

 

“Sam,” She breathed, wrapping her arms around her, burying her face in the crook of Sam’s neck. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I enrolled this morning,” Sam chirped, pulling away and eyeing the little nest Lara had made. “I figured I might find you here.”

 

Lara blushed, rolling her eyes, “I was just about to leave.”

 

“Liar.”

 

“Was to.”

 

“No, you weren’t. Your jacket is still on the chair. You always put it on when you’re about to leave your nest.”

 

Lara shrugged, sitting back down. “What are you going to study?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious, Sweetie?”

 

Lara raised an eyebrow, her eyes darting over Sam’s outfit to try to determine what she was referring to. Sam took out her phone, pointing it at Lara and started to record, “I’m going to be studying filmography.”

 

“Sam!” Lara threw her jacket at her, using a book to cover her face, “Don’t film me.”

 

“Too bad! I’m going to find a way to follow you around the boring archeology stuff and film you all day everyday. You’ll have to get used to a camera in your face,  _ luv _ .”

 

Lara rolled her eyes, reaching over and tickling the girl, getting her to squeal and shout. In under five minutes, Lara and Sam got kicked out of the library, walking the courtyard hand in hand.

  
  



End file.
